


easy like sunday mornings

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Food Sex, Lazy Sex, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's always loved these Sundays at Jeff's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy like sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "J3, bottom!Jensen, all fucked out."

Jared's always loved these Sundays at Jeff's place.

He loves waking up with the three of them entwined in Jeff's obscenely large bed, sunlight creeping in around the blinds and Jensen nudging him out of sleep with kitten-licks to his cock.

He loves wandering into the expansive kitchen for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or his hourly candy fix, and finding Jeff licking pancake batter, sugar, syrup, or anything else off Jensen's bare torso. They eat their meals like that sometimes, snagging warm french fries off Jensen's stomach with their teeth as he laughs at the tickling sensation and tries not to squirm.

Afternoons slide past in a whirl of video games, beer, and sex. Jeff lounges in his favorite chair with one hand holding a beer and the other teasing Jensen's slicked hole. Jared finds himself munching on chips and peanuts and Gummi Worms one minute, and sucking messily on Jeff's cock the next. Jensen sprawls on the floor, eyes focused on Halo 2 as Jared tongues between his spread legs.

When the dogs settle in the evening, they move back to the bedroom and the sugar-energy is put to good use.

It varies week to week but some of Jared's favorite jerk-off material comes from those evenings in the big bedroom with him and Jensen tending to Jeff on their knees or him fucking into Jensen's tight ass while Jeff grips Jared's own hips and thrusts home. They spread an eager Jensen on the bed, letting him lick and suck and take and beg as they use him thoroughly.

Jared loves the boneless satisfaction that follows for all three of them, collapsing on the bed sweaty, sticky, and sated.

Jared's own ass is aching pleasantly more often than not and he's grateful for the soft bed as Jensen snuggles up against him, his lips swollen and body covered in glistening trails of slick, spit and spunk.

Hearing Jensen's happy little noise as he burrows his face into his shoulder and feeling Jeff run a sleepy hand through his touselled hair, Jared falls asleep, always looking forward to their next visit.


End file.
